Foxy
Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate Fox) is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards the Office to attack the night guard on any given night if he is not monitored enough or monitored too much through the security camera. Unlike the other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the night guard, depending on how much he is watched or not watched. It is currently unknown as to why he is the only animatronic who has this behavior. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the beginning. Like the other animatronics, Foxy will try to forcefully stuff any human spotted after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Foxy is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall towards the Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy's older model (also known as Withered Foxy, and referred to in catalog as Foxy the Pirate (Withered Version)1) makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mangle. Parts/Service is the only room in which Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Foxy will then make his way back to the hallway outside of the Office. Foxy's behavior is quite different when compared to the first game. He starts at the Parts/Service area before making his way to the hallway outside The Office and will try to pounce the night guard from there. Foxy, along with the Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him a couple of times while he is there. After doing so, the player must bring up the monitor and Foxy will be gone. It is possible to get rid of Foxy just by shining the light, however that will consume more time and power, thus it is not recommendable. According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a "Game Over". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 04 and his older model in the box of animatronic parts in the Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Foxy. The Foxy-themed arcade cabinet is seen at CAM 07. From inside the Office, the drawing of Foxy can be seen at the far right. Foxy's head, along with three (four during the Bad Ending) others, appears in the ending screens after completing all five nights. Foxy also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate through a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the fourth night, the player will play as Foxy, standing outside the curtains of Pirate Cove. Upon exiting the Cove and trying to enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the building, and the player will see the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if the player tries to walk away, Purple Guy will rush out and attack and dismantle Foxy, leaving his remains on the floor alongside the rest of the animatronics, and the minigame will abruptly end. During the end-of-night minigame on Night 5, Foxy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in, alongside the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Foxy's mask. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Like most of the other original animatronics, Foxy himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The headless plushie of him can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or a TV show titled "Fredbear & Friends!". In some minigames, the protagonist's older brother is seen wearing Foxy's mask. During gameplay, his plushie can appear in the Closet while Nightmare Foxy's active. Rather than appearing as himself, Foxy's role is majorly replaced with his nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. Appearance Foxy is a crimson fox, has yellow eyes, wears a dark gray space gloves and shoes, and has a fox tail. Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Animals Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Robots